They met where?
by clumsy like bella
Summary: I know, not an original basic idea. Edward never goes back becuase Alice never sees Bella jump, because she never gets a chance to. Where do they end up finding each other again? Will they find love again?
1. Fire?

Fan Fiction

Sunday, October 28, 2007

4:12 PM

**Well, I finally decided to type this fan fic. I have had it for a while, I just haven't typed it until now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fire?**

I looked at the calendar. Bad move.

I felt the old hole in my chest rip open anew with unrelenting pain as I realized that today was exactly one year since…since Ed-he left.

Stop I told myself firmly. Stop before it becomes too much to bear.

But I couldn't stop myself any more than I could stop a speeding train racing to its destination, or a rain drop falling from the sky. So I just opened myself up and let the memories consume me.

Flashes of memories flew through my head. The house, the meadow, the shiny silver Volvo, the beautiful topaz eyes that entranced me, holding me close, not letting go. Just like me. I can't let go.

One year, one year too many. I can't live without him. My angel, my guardian and protector.

Not anymore, though. I am just another insignificant human to him. Just a human who happened to smell too good.

I am nothing to him. Not to my bronze haired angel. He doesn't deserve me. And I don't deserve him. We weren't meant to be.

Not only did he take my soul, but he took my family too. My sisters and brothers, a father and a mother, lost to me forever.

I am doomed to live this life alone. A meaningless life. And I will, for him. His last wish was for me to stay safe, and so I will, for him. Because even though he no longer loves me, I still love him, or at least my memory of him, because without him, I am nothing

**CRASH!**

I started. I heard more noises, all of them coming from downstairs. Could it be Charlie? No, he was at work, and would be for a few more hours. Burglars. Someone must have thought it funny to break into the police chief's house and lift a few things, like our TV, or his spare gun.

I crept silently down the stairs. Charlie's warnings of staying low, and protecting myself if I was ever in a situation like this one, echoed through my head, but I ignored them. I honestly didn't care what happened to myself anymore. I could care less whether I lived or died. The only reason I had held on to my self for a year was for Charlie and Renee's sake.

I tiptoed into the kitchen, and caught a flash of bright orange coming from the family room.

Fire! I reached for the phone, to call 911 and save the house, but I quickly realized what I was seeing was not fire, but something much more deadly.

Victoria turned around smiling her awful, feral smile at me.

I froze.

I suppose a normal person would be terrified at the sight I beheld, that is, if they knew what they were looking at, but I didn't feel anything. Not fear, not disgust for what she was, not anything.

Then, I felt something, but it wasn't fear, but relief. She could end it for me. She was going to end it for me, I could see it in her dark black eyes, flecked with just a trace of burgundy. No more pain, no more pretending to be alive, just nothing.

"go ahead, get it over with" I said, the sound of my own voice surprising me.

"What? You aren't going to plead for your life, or tell me that your beloved Edward" -wince- "will save you? No pleas for mercy, or promises of revenge?" She looked at me, puzzled.

"No. Ed-he left. The whole family left. He," my voice faltered, "he doesn't…love me, anymore. And I don't care anymore." saying it aloud made it seem even more real, and horrible, than it was.

I looked into her eyes which, before my eyes, had gotten a shade darker. But I also saw that it wouldn't be a quick end. She hated me. She wanted revenge for James, and for some reason wanted to take it out on me. She was going to make this hurt.

But as I looked closer into her evil eyes, I saw my only hope.

**I know, I know, it is pretty emo. But it gets better later. Much better.**

**I know what you're thinking. This is another Edward leaves, bella get changed story, but believe me, this one has a twist that no one else has thought of. (and if I'm mistaken, please correct me.)**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh, I almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or any of the characters. -goes and sits in a corner to sob uncontrollably-**


	2. the end?

Chapter 2

Wednesday, October 31, 2007

5:20 PM

**Hello again!**

**It is Halloween, and I am at home splitting my time between typing this and running to the door to chuck candy at little kids. Jk. I am not that mean**

**Anyways, this is for anyone else with nothing better to do on Halloween!**

**Chapter 2**

**The end?**

I bolted to the kitchen. Not to escape, but to find something. There, on the counter. I grabbed the large chef's knife, and grasped it tightly between my trembling hands.

Victoria just laughed. I had expected an evil cackle, which is what I would have paired with her expression, but instead it was a tinkling of bells, similar to A-Alice's, but with an edge to it.

"silly girl, do you really think you can do anything to me with that? I will fell nothing, but you, you will be begging for death by the time I am through with you." she snarled. "And your precious Edward will regret killing my James for the rest of eternity, as he shares my pain."

"that's where you are wrong." I told her. "He will never know. I already told you, he doesn't want me anymore."

She paused for a moment at this, then pulled herself back together enough to suddenly rush over to me and hurl me at the wall with all her might.

I heard a sickening 'crunch', and suddenly my leg erupted with intense pain. I was suddenly reminded of the incident with James in Phoenix, only this time, no one is here to save me.

I raised the knife. Victoria didn't even glance at it as she stalked over to me. She bent over to pick me up again. Then, to her complete surprise, I plunged it strait into my throat.

It hurt. But not nearly as much as I would be hurting if I let her keep playing with me like this.

Victoria lost all control then. Her eyes lost all trace of wanting to inflict pain, and all I saw was hunger. She was on me suddenly, pulling the knife out and putting her mouth where it had gone in.

The living room started to swirl around me, and the corners of my vision were going black. The last thing I heard was a loud growl, and I saw a blur of something large and black before I gratefully sank into peaceful unknowingness.

**Don't worry. The cool part comes in next chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I own only the plot line! (and if I don't, then you can keep your nose out of my business.)**

**Happy Halloween! ;D**

**Please review!**


	3. seclusion

Chapter 3

Saturday, November 03, 2007

12:53 PM

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for me to update. As with many fanfiction users, I spend loads more time reading then posting.**

**Sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter is worth it!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 3**

**Seclusion**

Edward's POV

I sat in my bedroom watching the TV screen, though the actual programming held no interest for me. It was better than being left in the silence of my cabin alone. I bought this cabin so I could be away from my family, and not bother then with my pain and sorrow.

I had hoped that the pain would wane over time, but even now, 50 years after leaving her, I still miss her beyond anything humanly possible.

I need to get over her. Those words seemed impossible. She would have moved on by now, she would have found someone else, though hopefully not that Newton kid, and now she could be a grandmother.

I tried to turn my thoughts back to the television.

"…and yesterday we celebrated the opening of the world's first outer space university. The Lunar University, as it is called, will, of course, be pricey, but it should be a priceless opportunity to those students who have their hearts set on astronomy and the like. For application forms, v-mail local news today-" I turned the TV off.

I hadn't merged back into human society in the last 50 years. Maybe fitting back into civilization somehow would help this terrible pain that still lived within me.

I opened my laptop and clicked on video mail 3.0. I sent a message requesting the admission papers. I waited a few minutes, the printed out the papers when they came up.

Most people typed everything these days, but I preferred doing things the old fashioned way.

I wrote up the essays and filled in the forms, taking about 25 minutes.

I couldn't send them in now, because someone was bound to notice how quickly I had them written up, so I went to go hunt.

When I got back, I had a v-mail from Alice. I sighed. That girl could find the address of the president of Columbia if she wanted to.

I opened it up, hoping she wasn't trying to persuade me to go to Quebec where the rest of the family were residing currently.

"Hello Edward." she started, her face clearly showing her excitement, even on the computer screen. "I am so happy that you are going back to school again. Have fun on the moon, and don't forget to invite me up sometime. I have been dreaming of going to the moon since Neil Armstrong. Oh, and by the way, Carlisle mailed you a check for the admission fee conventionally. It should be there by tomorrow.

"Edward," her voice took on a new, more sorrowful tone. "None of us have seen you for 39 years. Even Jasper says that feeling your pain is immaterial compared to all of our need to see you again.

"One more thing." her voice was back to its original bounciness. "I had a vision the other day. I saw a person from behind, at that college you are going to. I could tell immediately that she was one of us, but when she went to turn around, she disappeared. I was so odd. I haven't been able to see anything of her since. I would be careful if I were you Edward.

"Everyone sends there love, Edward. Good luck!" Her image left my screen, leaving me to ponder her words.

Another vampire on the moon. Hmmm. This would be interesting.

I scanned my essays back onto the computer, and sent them back to be reviewed. I closed out of v-mail and opened up an internet window. I quickly found the website of the university, and hacked into their server. I found a list of all current applicants. I wasn't very long yet, with only 23 applicants so far.

I scrolled down the list, looking at pictures until I saw the one that caught my eye. This was clearly the other Alice had been talking about. She was a chalky white, had blond hair with brown streaks that went about to her shoulders. She was, to human eyes, stunningly beautiful, and even I had to admit she came close to rivaling Rosalie in beauty.

Her eyes though. Those were bugging me. She had green eyes, similar to how mine were, all those years ago. Green eyes were not normal in vampires. Topaz, garnet, and obsidian were the only colors our eyes came in.

All of a sudden, I realized something. No animals live on the moon. I wouldn't be able to hunt there. And students were only allowed to return to earth at the end of every 9 weeks. No vampire alive has ever gone that long without hunting.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap at the front door. I found the person's mind, and was surprised.

How did Carlisle find me?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**There. Now you know my great idea. Please don't steal it.**

**Disclaimer: why? Why do I have to put up this annoying and seemingly unnecessary blip on my stories? Uh oh, here come the evil lawyers. I don't own! Except this plot of course.**

**Please review! It makes me feel better and want to update sooner.**

**Sorry about the POV switch, from now on it is going to alternate between Edward and Bella.**


	4. The decision

**Hola! Sorry this took so long, i have been- oh forget it you aren't here to listen to me make excuses, just go ahead and read the chapter:**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter Four: The Decision**

I look at the calender. Bad idea. Today it has been exactly 50 years. I have walked among the dead for 49.

I'm not completely sure how my transformation occured, but i do know that Victoria, my killer and my creater, is dead.

For the first few months, I had little or no control over myself. I fled to Canada, where I could be alone.

I am now very strong. Somehow, my ability to shield my mind from vampire attacks evolved into an ability to shield myself from other's eyes. I can cast illusions about myself, and take on the appearance of any other human being i choose.

I have left everything i once held dear behind. After I had gained some control over my unsatiable thirst, I learned that my parents were both dead, Renee, by a car accident, Charlie, by Victoria.

But while I have left all that pain in my past, there is still pain inside me, a pain I have always felt, and always will feel. That dreadful hole inside me, left by the man who once loved me.

50 years later, I still feel for him. I long for his touch, for his warm honey eyes that seemed to melt my soul, for the love he once gave to me. Even as I loathe his existance, i love him with every fiber in my body.

I decided that 50 years was much too long to wallow in the grief of losing one loved one. I decided I needed a distraction. Something that would keep my thoughts occupied and give me something to live for, something to give my meaningless existance a core.

I decided to go to college. Something that I once thought inevitable, something mandatory, now was a simple distraction. I grimaced at the thought that here i was, 50 years after my junior year of high school and I was going to college.

But I wasn't just going to any college. No, not any college would suit my purposes. I was going to the moon.

I found the applications online, and filled them out, along with a couple of essays that took me about 5 minutes tops each to write.

Afterwords, I got up to get something to eat.

This is another one of my 'powers'. I can sustain myself on human food, but only for a short period of time, and it doesn't fill me up as much as hunting, but if I just need a little energy, it will work.

I figured that I could go for nine weeks on the moon, just eating food, but I would be severely weakened, and it would be difficult to resist the blood of all the students crammed into a room with me.

I shook that thought from my head. I knew I was practiced enough to go that long. I had gone longer without any problems, this would be nothing.

I went to my closet to go pack, though the word closet hardly did this, this room, justice.

It was bigger than my bedroom, and had enough expensive, name brand clothes in it to make Alice jealous. I felt a slight pang of despair as I thought that, but I quickly pushed it aside.

I looked at all the clothes that had fallen in and out of style. Hidden among them were my favorite jeans and black hoodies. **(A/N: hoodies will always be around. always)** Nothing among them seemed to say 'college' to me. I sighed. Time to go shopping.

After I got back, I noticed I had a v-mail waiting. I opened it up, and screame. If my heart still beat in my long dead chest, it would have stopped then.

I looked at the screen, and back at me looked the face of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I took many slow deep breathes to calm myself down, then played the message.

"Aly, I saw your picture on the list of applcants to the lunar university, and, as I am also attending this semester, I would like some advice on how you intend to go that long without hunting. I would also like to discuss your appearance, your eyes to be exact. Please reply."he paused for a second, before adding,"my name is Edward." -wince-"Edward Cullen."

If I had any tears in my cold body, I would have started crying then and there. As it was, I just sat there, staring at the wall in disbelief.

He, of course, looked perfectly, well, perfect. He showed no sign at all that he was affected in any way by the fact that he left me, after declaring his eternal love for me.

I pulled up the internet to cancel my application, when I heard it.

"Do it for me Bella." I just about dropped the laptop. Sure I had heard his voice in my head before, but not since I had been changed. It shocked me, that after all these years, I could still picture how his face would look when he said that.

I slowely closed the computer. Even now, I would do anything for his velvet voice.

It was settled, then. I was going to the moon, and I was going to face the ghost of my past.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything! not even a cell phone :(**

**Read and Review, thats all i gotta say.**


	5. Solution

**I'm Back! I know you probably hate me, and I have oh so many excuses, but I know you don't want to hear them, so here is your next chapter:**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Solution**

I opened the door. "Carlisle? How did you find me?" I had covered my trail very well, or so I had thought.

"You're not the only one who can hack into college databases." Shoot. I had forgotten that the one I had learned my hacking skills from lived with Carlisle. "Alice wanted to find you as much as the rest of us."

I grimaced. But I was curious. "Why are you here?" I asked. "You had better not be trying to, you know..." my voice trailed off, I couldn't find the strength to say what followed. I took a deep breath of air, and calmed myself down.

Carlisle looked at me. The pain in his eyes told me he thought he knew how much pain I was in. But he couldn't. Not even Jasper ever felt the whole extent of my pain.

"I came to talk to you about another student we found in the database. Alice says she already told you what she saw. I was curious, though, about-"

"Her eyes?" I cut him off. "I know. That seemed odd to me as well."

"Well, I believe that she may be a shape-shifter. Or possibly, no, that couldn't be it."

"Couldn't be what?" He had me curious now.

"Well, throughout history, there have been one or two vampires with the ability to cast illusions about themselves. They're called, unsurprisingly, illusionists."

"What's the difference?" I had to keep him on this subject, because I knew where the conversation was likely to go if I stopped responding.

He paused for a moment, getting the facts strait in his head before continuing: "A shape-shifter has the ability to physically move the atoms and molecules in their bodies around, to make a totally new form, a bit like our werewolf friends." I rolled my eyes. "Illusionists, however, only change how people perceive them, but they can change the appearance of things around them too.

We sat there in silence for a minute, until I decided I had better break it, for my own good. "I'm sure that's not the only reason you came, to inform me about vampire history." I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course not. But Alice figured you were probably wondering how you were planning on living on the moon for such a long period of time." I nodded, glad someone had come to my rescue. "Well, I have done some tests and research, and have come to the conclusion that you should be able to get along just fine."

I stared at him with skeptical eyes. He noticed, and continued.

"See, the reduced gravity on the moon makes it so your body doesn't require nearly as much energy to get around. Also, the recycled air at the base will actually slow down your metabolic rate. By the end of each quarter, you will feel significantly weakened, thought still strong by human standards. Another plus of the stale air is that the smell of human blood will be much less potent. Though I doubt that you will have a problem, with your strong will power."

I sat there, processing all the information Carlisle had given me. If this conversation wasn't so serious, it could be comical. Honestly- Vampires on the moon? It seemed so ridiculous, yet Carlisle spoke of it without fidgeting.

But what he said made sense. I really could go to the moon and investigate the mysterious "Alexandria."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I will see you another time." He turned to leave and as he was walking out the door, I heard him think "Have fun" at me hopefully.

I sighed as I closed the door. This wouldn't be fun. I wan't even sure if It would be a substantial distraction, but it had been 50 years, I had to try to pull myself together at some point.

I looked at the calender, and noticed I had less than a week before I had to meet at the Earth Base for the L.U. After all, humans aren't physically able to just go into space without training, and I was supposed to be human.

With a bolt, I realized that I didn't have very many clothes that weren't at least 30 years old. I sighed. I would have to go shopping. I could visualize Alice jumping up and down as she sees me actually walking into a store.

I might as well get it over with, I thought, as I headed out the door, cash in hand.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I almost forgot: I do not claim ownership over any charecter. except J- wait, you havn't met her yet. oh no, i've given something away! whatever shall I do?**

**Please don't think that what I just wrote there is all I have been working on. I actually finished the story a while ago, the only problem is that you can't put a sheet of notebook paper and pencil marks on the web. you have to type it first. oh well.**

**anyways, I hope to update at least one more time before the summer is over, and thank you, anyone, for reading this!**


End file.
